The Forest Of Doom - Part 13
This is the thirteenth part of The Forest Of Doom. Summary Lucilla and Johnny are finally reunited, and King Gillibran rewards them for bringing him the Warhammer. Characters Player Characters * Lucilla Martinez * Johnny Khan NPC Characters * Bigarm * Tallfinger * The Crow * King Gillibran Plot Previously... Finding themselves in an unknown land, Lucilla and Johnny are soon embroiled in the quest to find the Stonebridge Warhammer and take it to Gillibran, Lord of Stonebridge. A crow offers them advice for the cost of 1 gold piece. Johnny tries to cast a spell on him. This makes the crow angry and it flies off. Lucilla and Johnny split up and agree to meet in Stonebridge later. As Johnny begins his journey he is attacked by a rotting corpse. Johnny kills the creature and finds the handle attached to it. Meanwhile Lucilla meets the Crow again. The Crow agrees to help Lucilla for free. She finds the head of the Stonebridge War-hammer. Lucilla goes to meet King Gillibran. The King sits upon the throne dressed in gold and red, with a long white beard and a look of aged wisdom upon his face. The King is shown the Hammer head. Lucilla explains that her friend is looking for the handle. The Crow goes to look for Johnny to see if he has found the handle yet. Johnny meets the crow again. The Crow tells him that Lucilla is in Stonebridge with the hammer head. King Gillibran has sent for Johnny. Back at the Castle...King Gillibran has invited Lucilla to join him for dinner. As they eat, Gillibran enquires as to where Lucilla is from and soon discovers that she is an "offworlder". He promises to introduce her to a wiseman who may know of a way for her to return home. On arriving at Stonebridge, Johnny is taken to the castle and into a great throne room resplendent in gold and red. A young dwarfish woman looks up from sweeping the floor. Dwarf Maid: I shall fetch the King for you, sirs. She wanders off out another door, whilst Johnny tries to make small talk with the dwarfs. Lucilla is taking a nap in the guest chambers when there is a knock at the door. Maid: Maam, The King has called for you. Your friend is waiting for you in the throne room. Now... As Lucilla walks into the throne room, she see's Bigarm, Tallfinger, the crow, and Johnny. He looks the worse for wear. She wonders what trials he must've been through. Johnny feels slightly irritated by the fact that, whilst he has been through some terrible ordeals, Lucilla looks like she's spent most of her time relaxing in the castle. They both look at each other...and then one of them speaks... Johnny: Hi Lucilla, you look well. I trust your travels went well. Lucilla: You look like crap! What happened to you? Johnny: Well first of all I was attacked by a rotting corpse which had the handle of the war hammer. Then I got ambushed by trolls but luckily I got help from an earth elemental that we both helped earlier. Lucilla: What Earth Elemental? Johnny: Oh yes, sorry, forgetting myself. Before we split up we were in a hut in the forest and we heard a voice say 'I'm free, I'm free' well that was the Earth Elemental called Galnak. I have a feeling he's a good being to be on our side. He's very big and strong and beat the trolls easily. Just then, the doors that Lucilla came through open again. King Gillibran, dressed in red and gold, comes walking in and straight over to Johnny, followed by a young Dwarf carrying the hammer head. King Gillibran: So, you must be Johnny. I believe you have something for me? Johnny: Yes I do, here I'll be glad to be rid of it to be honest. Johnny takes the handle from his bag and hands it to Gillibran. King Gillibran: At last... He connects it to the hammer's head and there is a feeling of energy in the air. King Gillibran: The hammer is complete. Soon there is a great ceremony, where the King stands at the castle battlements and holds up the hammer so that the gathered crowd below can see it. A huge roar goes up. King Gillibran: Once again the power of the Stonebridge Warhammer protects us from the Hill Trolls. They shall never dare set foot in Stonebridge with THIS protecting us. So far Lucilla and Johnny are both unclear as to what kind of powers this weapon has, as the King has only ever told them about it in very vague terms. King Gillibran: As agreed. I would like to reward my new friends, Lucilla and Johnny (he ushers them both forward to join him), with 1000 gold coins. Lucilla and Johnny are both astounded at King Gillibran's generosity. King Gillibran: These are awaiting you in a joint account at the Stonebridge bank. He pauses. King Gillibran: There is one more gift to be bestowed upon one of you. He holds out the Stonebridge Warhammer. King Gillibran: Though it is true that you may soon be leaving us, our wiseman will speak to you about that sometime soon I am sure, whilst you are within Stonebridge one of you may wield the Warhammer. He looks from Lucilla to Johnny. King Gillibran: This is as it was done in the long long ago. So...who will it be? Johnny or Lucilla? The choice is yours. Discuss. Lucilla: What does it do? King Gillibran: You hit things with it. Lucilla: I think Johnny probably needs it more. Johnny: Sure, i'll take it. King Gillibran: Well that settles it then. He passes the Warhammer to Johnny, who holds it aloft as a huge roar goes up from the crowd. The sun is going down over Stonebridge. It's the end of the longest day of Lucilla and Johnny's lives. Their trials are over. The quest is complete. After a day that feels more like a year, finally, Johnny and Lucilla can relax. However...little do they know, events will soon take a turn for the worse. In another nearby forest lies something ancient and evil...waiting for the opportunity to raise...the ARMY OF DARKNESS. Navigation * Back To Main Story Page * Previous Part - Part 11 - Johnny's Path - Chapter 2 * Previous Part - Part 12 - Lucilla's Path - Chapter 4 Category:Fighting Fantasy